1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to winding type electrolytic capacitors.
2. Related Art
Following the recent demand for electrical circuits that are smaller in size and adapted for high-frequency, capacitors with lower impedance have been required. In particular, absorption of high-frequency noise and ripple current is required in designing driving circuits for CPUs (Central Processing Units) of computers, switching power circuits and the like, and therefore, capacitors with low ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) have become necessary.
Winding type electrolytic capacitors have been attracting attention as their ESR can be made lower. Japanese Patent No. 2606297 discloses a well-known electrolytic capacitor with high capacitance. This electrolytic capacitor includes an anode foil, a cathode foil and a separator sheet placed therebetween, which are rolled up together.